


love in secret sexy night

by redcarnations



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Don't think too hard there's self lubricating assholes after all, M/M, They're still idols and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcarnations/pseuds/redcarnations
Summary: Aizome "Sex Addict" Kento is a virgin. And also an incubus.Masunaga Kazuna just really wants to get some sleep.
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Masunaga Kazuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	love in secret sexy night

“If you wanted to go take a shower, it’s empty.” Kazuna says to Kento, still towel drying his hair. Kento nods his head in acknowledgement, and Kazuna notices he looks a little pale, shadows under his eyes. It must just be the blue light from his phone making him appear a little ill, and in their line of work, it isn’t strange to be tired. Kazuna would know all about that.  
“Alright, thanks.” Kento lays his phone down on the side table before standing. He says with a wink, “Want to join me?”  
The fatigue from the day’s on location shoot is already starting to hit Kazuna, so the best retort he can muster up energy for is, “I just got out of the shower.”  
Kento laughs, and then shuffles around in his suitcase for shampoo and other bathing necessities. No free hotel products for this idol’s hair.  
Kazuna sits down on his bed, reclining against the headrest. He picks up a paperback he’d brought along from the side table, and places it in his lap, idly flipping to his bookmarked page. The lights are going to stay on for however long Kento showers for, and even after that, Kazuna is certain falling asleep will still be difficult. 

That’s one of the reasons, among several, that he’s surprised when he finds himself suddenly awake. He must have been more tired than he thought, to have entirely knocked out like that, but the more pressing concern is Kento leaning over him, close enough that the few straggling drops of water on his hair drip off and land on Kazuna’s torso, t-shirt going from a pale to a dark blue.  
“Are you awake?” He asks, voice smooth and low.  
“I am now,” Kazuna says, and realizing it came out harsher than intended he covers it up with, “I dozed off for a second, did you need something?”  
Kento smiles, one of those heart-melting, show stopping smiles he saves for fans, “You.”  
“Excuse me?” Kazuna blinks, but Kento’s expression doesn’t change. Instead, the bed creaks as he gets onto it, seating himself beside Kazuna.  
Kazuna tries to read him, but a flirty smile and cheeks that are tinted just a little red aren’t much to go on. He’s also fairly certain that Kento isn’t drunk, neither of them had any drinks with the staff earlier with dinner.   
Kento runs a hand through his hair, a soft laugh on his lips, before he leans across, an arm on either side of Kazuna. “It’s okay, isn’t it?”  
Kazuna isn’t quite sure what Kento is trying to get at, so he simply replies with, “Your bed is over there.”  
“I know…” It sounds almost like he’s whining, “but I want to sleep with you.”  
It’s only then that Kazuna notices a strange, sweet scent. It’s strong, heavy in the air, and without the better use of his judgement, he moves a little closer to Kento himself. He gives Kento’s neck a delicate sniff, and suddenly, it’s as if every heartbeat of his shakes his entire body. It’s a fragrance like no other, and it’s almost overpowering.  
“You...smell nice.” Kazuna mumbles, and feels Kento shiver beside him. His hair is still wet, he hasn’t even changed out of his bath robe, Kazuna figures he must be cold.  
He falls back, but Kento follows along, not allowing the distance between them to shrink.   
“Sleep with me?” He asks again, and Kazuna looks to the side.  
“There is space…” Kazuna frowns, “I’m a light sleeper though, you don’t kick or talk or anything, right?”  
Now it’s Kento who’s frowning, but the expression doesn’t last too long. Kazuna is snapped back to attention when both of Kento’s thighs are suddenly around his own. The bathrobe reveals one of his legs, and hangs down far enough to show most of his chest. Kazuna swallows.  
“That’s not what I meant…” Kento tips up Kazuna’s chin with one finger, he grins, “I meant it in a sexier way.”  
“This joke isn’t funny anymore.” Kazuna brings his gaze back up to Kento’s face.  
“I’m serious, I want you. Right now.”   
Kazuna has no idea what to make of the situation, what to think of Kento’s behavior. They are friends, to some extent, Kazuna has always thought. Not too distant, not too close, a relationship they both prefer.   
They’re a little similar too, and that’s why Kazuna’s gotten a little good at reading when Kento is acting, or when his mask slips off. That’s why he absolutely knows that there’s no joking here, Kento really is serious.  
Which leads him to wonder if Kento actually does live up to his image of a playboy. It’s true that Goshi has on occasion called him a sex addict, but that’s clearly a joke. Kento’s never had any scandals either, and it’s not as if his relationships bother Kazuna in any way...rather…  
It’s a gross feeling, that Kazuna might just be someone convenient to Kento. He’s always somewhat valued their friendship, that even if they don’t actually talk about it, they seem to understand each other pretty well.  
In the moment in which Kazuna is silent, mulling over his thoughts, Kento has taken the opportunity to take hold of Kazuna’s hand. He has it placed against his cheek, his own fingers slipped through Kazuna’s.  
Kazuna pulls his hand away, a little roughly.  
“Can’t it be anyone else, why me?” Kazuna finally says, throat a little dry. His frown deepens, and he says a little bitterly, “Besides, can’t you just take care of it yourself instead for once.”  
There’s a sudden hurt look in Kento’s eyes, but he pushes past it, “No, it can’t be anyone else, only you...I’ll die if I can’t have you.”  
“You’ll die...that’s really desperate for a pick up line.”   
“Please--” He actually does sound desperate, before switching back to a sultry tone, “You don’t have anything to lose anyway,”  
He rolls his hips, and slips the bathrobe off one shoulder, “you can’t say no to this, can you?”  
“It’ll feel good for both of us,” He winks, but it’s right then that Kazuna notices something a little strange---stranger.  
His damp hair lies a little flatter than usual, and something seems to be sticking out of it just a little. Two little points rising out of his skull. With Kento straddling him, it’s not like there’s any regard for personal space left anyway, so Kazuna simply reaches forward to touch whatever the protrusions are.  
It’s hard, like bone, and Kento gasps when Kazuna grabs it.   
“Kento...what is that.”  
“What do you think?” Kento says, and shifts around a little, head dipping just an inch away from Kazuna’s chest as he leans forward on his knees. There’s something in his hand that he pulls forward, from behind his bath robe, what looks like a devil’s tail, “I have this too. It’s pretty hot, don’t you think?”  
Kazuna finds himself a little baffled, not for the first time this night either. He lets go of the horn, amazed at how Kento has apparently assumed that cosplay might be a turn on for Kazuna. For Mikado maybe, but definitely not him. He gives a yank on the tail instead, and Kento actually yelps.  
“That hurts!” He winces, reaching back to rub a spot a little above his butt, “Are you trying to tear it off?”  
“Wait…” Kazuna says, “it’s real?”  
“Do you want to find out?” Kento lifts the edge of his robe, but Kazuna pulls it back down.  
“Stop that, tell me the truth.”   
Kento whines, “I don’t want to talk, let’s get on with it already.”  
“Explain first.” Kazuna immediately regrets his choice of words on seeing the way Kento’s eyes light up, and the way his grin looks just a little hungry.  
“Sweet,” Kento leans forward until he’s whispering in Kazuna’s ear, “I’ve never told anyone, so it’ll be our little secret, alright?”  
He laughs, and his breath washes over Kazuna’s neck. A small shiver runs down his back, but not in a bad way.   
“I’m a demon, an incubus. I really will die if I don’t have you tonight.” His voice still sounds a little teasing, and he adds on a little provocatively, “So go on, do whatever you want to me. I’ll promise you a good time.”  
He softly kisses Kazuna’s neck at the nape, “It’s not a bad offer, don’t you think?”  
The warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that Kazuna’s been trying his best to ignore heats up just a little further as Kento runs a hand across his chest, “You want to, don’t you? I don’t mind if you pretend I’m someone else either, anything is fine as long as I get to have you inside me tonight.”  
Kazuna swallows, trying not to give into the temptation so easily. It’s easy enough to rationalize, not that he can be all that rational when he’s half hard already. It’s not as if his unrequited feelings will ever be answered anyway so why not indulge himself just this once...Kento’s practically begging him anyway, he’d be helping him out too, if it’s true about him dying. And it’s not as if he doesn’t have his suspicions that it might be, not with that deathly pale look he’s had recently beneath his foundation, or the way the seems a little too energetic to make up for lack of energy.  
He reaches to run his hand through Kento’s hair, his horns still feeling strange and foreign beneath his fingers, and pulls him closer by the back of his head.   
He copies Kento’s earlier move by whispering into his ear, and in his breathiest, most sensual voice says, “Sure, let’s fuck.”  
Kento almost whimpers, but in the next second Kazuna finds himself on his back, Kento above him. Kento gives him a confident grin, before pushing Kazuna’s t-shirt out of the way, biting and kissing along his torso, his hips, lower and lower. This time, it’s Kazuna that can’t help but tremble, skin sensitive to unfamiliar touch. He vaguely thinks if despite Kento’s earlier words, it’ll be him on bottom instead...though he doesn’t really mind either way. He doesn’t think about it for long as Kento slips off his shorts, mind more than a little empty as his erection meets the air. He’s not sure if he imagines a nervous look flash in Kento’s eyes for just a split second, but in the next there’s already a confident flick of his finger down Kazuna’s dick. He wraps his hand around it, sliding it down, fingers growing slick, and Kazuna bites his lip, holding back a groan. He starts off slowly, but begins to pump Kazuna’s cock faster and faster. It feels good, really good, and Kazuna wonders if it’s just another aspect of being a sex demon.  
“Looks like this is ready to go,” Kento licks his lips, “Mind if I get started?”  
Kazuna nods his head, reaching up to tug at Kento’s bathrobe off, watching with a satisfied look as it slips off.  
“Enjoying the view?” Kento says, as he starts to slowly tug at the band of his boxers, as if he’s trying to tease Kazuna. He’s not having any of it though, and pulls them off cleanly, drawing a gasp out of Kento.  
Kento’s dick is already sticky with precum, and his thighs look slick. Kazuna pulls him closer, running his hands down his waist and across his hips, “Don’t we need to get you ready first too?”  
Kento only blinks in response, and Kazuna finds a puzzled look on his own face. “It’ll hurt otherwise? Is it okay if I...go ahead?”  
He nods his head slowly, gasping when Kazuna reaches behind. He’s surprised when he finds that Kento is already so slick and easily accepting of his fingers, there’s no work on his part at all.  
“Did you already prepare yourself? Wow,” Kazuna gives a breathy laugh, “You’re even more forward than I thought…”  
“You already know I took a shower,” Kento shifts his legs, thighs rubbing hot and wet against Kazuna’s. “Stop talking, I don’t want to wait any longer.”  
“No...not the shower,” Kazuna says in disbelief, “you already lubed yourself up?”  
“No? I didn’t do anything.”  
“But--” Kento puts a finger to Kazuna’s lips.  
Even if Kazuna’s never actually done this before, he does know the theory behind it and...there shouldn’t be any such thing as a self lubricating ass. Really, no such thing. It sounds ridiculous.  
He shuffles his fingers around, trying to make sense of it, certain that Kento’s messing with him. But it really is as he says. It’s self-lubricating.  
It’s when he’s nearly about to back away in confusion and start searching the bed that Kento says, in an annoyed tone, “Are you done yet?”  
“Yeah…” Kazuna sighs, it really must be a sex demon thing after all.   
Kento grins and raises his hips, attempting to slide down onto Kazuna’s cock, but it slips and presses hard against his ass instead. He looks frustrated, and tries again.  
Kazuna gives him a skeptical look, “Not to be rude, but do you actually have any idea how to do this?”  
“Of course I do!” Kento responds defensively, “Better than you.”  
“Mhmm…” Kazuna says, sitting up and pushing Kento onto his back instead. He sees Kento’s breath catch for just a second, and something about that surprised but aroused expression feels nice. “I’ll take over from here.”  
It sounds a little rude this time, but it can’t be helped after Kento’s nearly pathetic attempts, or his very basic lack of knowledge. Kazuna can’t help but wonder how he’s managed to survive until now, assuming he actually does need sex to live.  
“Turn around,” He says it a little firmly, but Kento seems to be enjoying it regardless, so he doesn’t worry too much about it. He lets his gaze wander down Kento’s spine, ever since his infamous shower scene he’s known about his impressive back muscles but actually seeing them up close is something else. He idly runs a finger across his shoulder blades as his gaze drops further, and what attracts his attention even more is a tattoo-- dark and intricate that lies just about his waist, ending right above his tail. He pushes him down, startling another gasp out of him when he grips him by the waist, watching as his tail seems to dance a little nervously.  
Can there really be an inexperienced sex demon? He doesn’t think too long about it, since he’s also nervous himself, and instead tries to just breathe in for a second before he starts. He doesn’t get much of a chance however, as Kento says impatiently, “Hurry up...I can’t wait any longer.”  
“Fine,” Kazuna says, and doesn’t enter nearly quite as slowly or smoothly as he’d intended, drawing a sharp gasp out of Kento, entire body quivering from the sudden movement. He immediately apologizes, but Kento shakes his head, and responds with a shaky voice, “It’s fine...just keep going.”  
So he does, slowly slowly, almost pulling out before easing his cock inside. He hears Kento first gasp, and then let out what sounds like a relieved sigh when he’s all the way in. He doesn’t move just yet, the hot sensation is so new to him, but Kento quickly grows impatient again pushing his hips upwards towards him. Kazuna gets the message, and tightening his grip on his waist, begins to move even if still a little slowly.   
The string of broken syllables, all the gasps and moans coming out of Kento’s mouth are nothing short of amazing, but Kazuna can’t help but doubt it feels that good.  
He leans down, chest pressed against Kento’s back, “Is this already too much for you?”  
Kento shakes his head, and Kazuna notes the way his ears are a little red. “No...it’s not, go harder.”  
Kazuna laughs, it’s a shaky sound, but there’s no doubt at this point that his heart isn’t racing as hard as Kento’s.   
He picks up the pace, steadying himself with a tighter grip, certain that his fingers will leave marks along Kento’s waist. That doesn’t stop him though, and it doesn’t stop Kento either who very nearly grinds back up against him.  
“More, Kazun--Aaaahh” His demand is cut off by a loud moan, Kazuna hitting him right where it feels best. Legs almost going weak, hands fisting into the bedsheets, he tries to speak in between gasps, a desperate sounding, “There...a-again..!”  
Seeing just how much he’s trembling, Kazuna does just the opposite, pulling out instead. Kento’s stunned for a second, but before he can actually complain, Kazuna rolls him onto his back instead.  
“Hold onto me,” He sees a look in Kento’s eyes for just a second, one that he can’t quite find words for, a kind of excited disbelief. He’s not sure what to make of the flip his stomach does at his expression either, but decides that right now isn’t quite the time to dwell on it.  
Kento’s arms wrap around him as he eases back in, going back to his earlier faster pace. This time, he can see Kento’s face, the way his cheeks are bright red, lips wet from trying to bite down on them to keep his voice down-- and quite clearly failing, mussed hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.  
This is Aizome Kento, who fusses over his bangs to the millimeter, looking like a complete hot mess beneath him. Something about that makes his skin feel as if it’s burning just a little hotter.  
Kento’s nails bite down into his shoulders, dragging across his back when he begins to thrust deeper, harder, eventually making him gasp and shudder just as before. There’s a small sobbing sound at the back of Kento’s throat for a second, before he tries to speak again but can’t quite manage to. The message is clear enough, more.  
But it’s not much longer until each shudder begins to rack Kento’s entire body, toes curling, his grip on Kazuna growing tighter. He sounds just a little shocked, eyes just a little wide, and after pushing past his daze, Kazuna pulls him closer, tight against his chest, feeling each shiver directly on his skin. The same sensation hits Kazuna, mind going blank save for the feeling of Kento’s body.  
Kento’s arms loosen from around him, and he falls back onto the bed, Kazuna follows suit, flopping onto him. He just lies there for a moment, feeling Kento’s heartbeat and how it thunders along with his, the way their chests rise and fall, breath beginning to even out.  
It’s when he notices a hot, sticky sensation a little below his stomach that he feels like he’s come to his senses, and pushes away from Kento, an apology already on his lips, “I’m sorry…! I didn’t mean to..to..finish inside you.”  
Kento only blinks up at him, before laughing, “That’s what you’re supposed to do?”  
He sits up, stretching his arms behind his head one at a time, “I’m feeling better already...but, you know what?”  
He leans closer to Kazuna, pressing his lips against his jaw before he speaks, “Just that much isn’t enough.”  
He idly traces a hand across his collarbone, “So, let’s do it again.”  
Kazuna swallows, maybe this is something he should have realized when he agreed to sleep with a sex demon. He just hopes they’ll get some actual sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-lubricating assholes are my fav bad yaoi trope. Unfortunately, I am invested in this AU.


End file.
